


A walk through a confused cosmos

by wardrums (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Cipher Project AU, Gem Falls AU, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wardrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of billdip related one shots I have written.</p><p>Send me prompts at http://yetanothersecretficblog.tumblr.com/ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So ah I've been meaning to do this for ages.  
> Basically this will be a place to put any of all tumblr prompts/one shots. The first is a piece I wrote for the Cipher Project AU. If you have no idea what that is, please checked trydain's blog! While the AU is on sort of on a indefinite hiatus, I still think it's a wonderful AU and deserves all of the kudos.(Psst, please commission them for stuff if you can. Trydain deserves all the money.) 
> 
> Anyways I want thank trydain for giving me permission to do this once again and I hope you enjoy this fanfic.
> 
> Trigger warning-drug use.

The first week after Bill was defeated William was ecstatic. He cried tears of joy and danced around the Mindscape he was now trapped in. He didn’t even care that Roderick was hundred miles away. He didn’t care Roderick was still not ‘really’ Roderick but Dipper Pines. Or that Dipper Pines did not remember. The kid deserved to enjoy life after everything that had happened, he could a wait a while before the kid decided to check out Bill’s statue. A few more years of waiting meant nothing to him now.

A month after Bill‘s defeat he started to realize how empty his Mindscape felt.Even with all the stuff that filled the mansion, it felt bare, like a hollow shell left to rot.

~~~~~

When winter came he tried to contact the kid through his dreams. Just to see if he could do it.

Nothing happened.

He torn apart a table that was a replica of one of his father’s tables to deal with the failure.

He imagined the table was actually Bill’s face because he knew that bastard somehow was behind this failure.

Soon he was convinced Bill was sabotaging his every move. Every calm moment, every attempt at a peaceful stroll around the void was ruined when he saw his shadow and sometimes saw it blinked. Reminding William that Bill was not really gone and maybe him returning to physical world would be a mistake.

~~~~

But before long it was summer time in Gravity Falls. And he became ecstatic again. Whether the kid did anything with Bill’s statue or not, it did not matter. He just needed to know if the kid was okay. He often during the year had flashes of Dipper suffering without anyone to help him. He knew those flashes were just his worried imaginings. But he still he had to know.

No one came to see view Bill’s statue.

Not even the forest life dared to approach the husk.

He could sworn he heard Bill’s laughing on the last day of summer. Mocking him, begging him to give up.

~~~~~

That winter he fully took advantage of his new found Mindscape powers.(He realized that he sort of had Bill’s power now. He choose not to dwell on the fact Bill’s power might corrupt him. Or that now these powers meant he was more creature than human. )

He choose to recreate the city he once lived in down the broken bottles that sometimes littered the alleyways.

Many times he considered filling the city with people just to make it seem less empty.

Other times he considered just making a fake version of Roderick. Just to talk to someone who understood him. Just to hear his voice again. Just to see him gush over the supernatural. Just to touch him again. Just to be with him. The fake Roderick didn’t even have to love him back, just be there for him.

He just couldn’t bring himself to do it in the end. 

He didn’t want to live in some fantasy world when the kid or really anyone could be seconds away from shaking the statue’s hand. He had to be patient for once in his sorry excuse of a life.

~~~~~

No one came to visit Bill’s statue that summer.

Or next the next summer

Or the summer after that.

Soon the statue kept getting consumed by the wood as if nature itself was trying to erase the memory of Bill Cipher from the world. William became worried that meant eventually no one would be able to find the statue and he would be left to forever roam his Mindscape. But that was an absurd thought. Roderick or someone would find the statue soon. Soon he would be free, soon he would see Roderick again.

~~~~~

He took to tending the mansion to distract him, keeping it clean and proper. His father would have been so proud of him. Actually giving a shit about appearances and taking responsibility for once. 

The fact that gave him a reason to keep going made him sad a little. It wasn’t like his father even existed anymore. 

During his time cleaning the mansion up he started getting these…odd feelings. The feeling of someone watching him or someone touching his shoulders or torso and sometimes he felt like someone was trying choke him.

Was it Bill? Or some other phantom? The other monasteries that existed in that world of dreams surely knew he existed. And surely were amused by his plight and wanted to ruin him as well.

Or maybe he was being paranoid.

~~~~

He started drinking hard liquor to deal with the worry and those odd feelings instead discovering one could not get drunk when one was a sort of ghost very quickly.

When drinking failed he wandered into his old opium den to see if that would calm him.

All it did was make the worry worse and make the odd feelings increase, he could of sworn he felt the his shadow move over his body and overtake him.

After that he burned the den down with blue flames he did not know he could produce and did not bother create another opium den.

It was a dreadful place anyway, that had awful decorating.

Who needed opium anyway? The stuff was why he was here.

At least that’s what he told himself.

He spent one day destroying all the mirrors in his mansion because he could not take seeing Bill’s reflection instead of his own. 

~~~~~

He eventually stopped trying to sleep because every time he closed his eyes, he had visions of Roderick abandoning him or Bill taking over his body again and killing the world.

It wasn’t like he needed sleep. 

~~~~

One day he started to write letters. To his parents, to Gwendolyn, to everyone he had ever wronged. It felt desperate but it wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

Every time he tried to write to a letter addressed to Roderick it became a disorganized mess that often made William sound like a madman.

He could imagine Bill snorting at that thought and he couldn’t help but agree with the monster.

Any part of him that was still ‘sane’ died when he allowed himself to fuse with Bill. 

~~~~

Once he wrote a letter addressed to Dipper. It was a invitation to his estate. It was a silly letter. Overly formal for this modern age. And it was a miracle he did not gush about meeting Dipper within the letter. Over the years he tried again and again just to contact Dipper through his dreams. Just to say hello, just to see if the kid wasn’t dead or ill or in some asylum. Just to remind him the Bill statue was still there. Most of these attempts were failures that often ended with the various treasures of his mansion getting smashed and him breaking down because he broke something Roderick liked.

He was such a mess. He wasn’t even sure it was worth sending that letter just so he could have some sort of breakdown in front of Dipper.

But it it wasn’t like he anything better to do.

Besides wasn’t it a very human to always look on the bright side? Maybe. He didn’t even know what was “human” and what wasn’t. He wasn’t even sure he was human anymore.

Despite his concern it might not work or he would scare Dipper he sent the letter out. If it did work it might take so some time for Dipper to arrive but he could a wait a little while longer.

He would wait a eternity for Roderick even if he lost himself long before Roderick even found him.

At least what’s he told himself.


	2. gem falls au pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does what it says on the tin. I'll probably write more. Please let me know what you think! I tried to a little different than most gem falls AUs.(Mostly by keep Dipper human since that seems untapped potential for this sort of thing.)  
> Thanks again to my beta for doing this for me.

Dipper groaned as he got up, cursing under his breath. He couldn’t believe he tripped! What was he? A protagonist whose only trait was that they’re a klutz from one of those trashy romance books Mabel loved?

“Dipper?” Called out a voice from above. It was Dipper’s Great Uncle Ford, the older man’s tone lanced with concerned. “You okay?” Dipper dust off his jumpsuit and gave his body a once over. There were no signs of bones sticking out or blood. So the younger supposed he was fine. 

“I’m alive!” Dipper shouted back. “I’m going to take a look around…” 

“Okay but be careful! We still have no idea what this place is.” Ford said with a hint of sternness. Dipper nodded and began his search.  
~~~  
For the most part, this section of wherever he and his Great Uncle Ford were, looked the same as the parts the pair had already explored. Wide and ominous rows of people shaped holes that seemed deep, weird alien devices all broken down and worn out. As he walked, part of Dipper felt like this place was something forbidden. A place where a dark and unwelcoming fate would befell him for daring to walk into such an unknown and ancient sight.

But on the other hand this was the closest thing he and his Great Uncle had that was proof of alien life and it was damn amazing.

As long as Dipper could remember, his Great Uncle Ford had been convinced that aliens visited this planet long ago and that there was still not only evidence of their presence due to those visits but evidence that aliens were still living among us. Most of the Pines’ family were quite embarrassed by this. Especially as most of the proof Ford had was either question- or laughable. But Dipper, his sister Mabel and Ford’s brother Stan believed Ford’s theories. (Dipper more so than the other two.) and helped the older man start an online blog where he investigated any potential alien sights or clues. Well he and Dipper did the investigating. Mabel sometimes helped but was focused on the social media/money side of their project and Stan really just let them all stay in his house as long they worked while they were there. Recently a few viewers of the blog mentioned that there were several weird canyons across the world that no one really talked about. After doing some research and coming to the conclusion that some of these canyons were an alien type of weird and not a normal type weird, Dipper and Ford packed their bags and headed to the nearest one in New Mexico.

As he thought about this, Dipper went deeper and deeper into this level of the canyon, slowly noticing that the alien devices became more battle scarred and the ominous feeling increased. He supposed there had been some sort of great battle here… maybe between the aliens or aliens and humans? He took some pictures with his phone and the old school camera Ford gave him. (“Just in case the aliens hack our phones, my boy” Ford would often say as a reason for insisting on these cameras.) Doing this, Dipper barely noticed that the surface of the ground changed from dirt to dirt mixed in with something familiar to glass. When he finally realized, he frowned seeing thousands upon thousands of what looked like scattered gems. For some reason, the sight of them gave him an unsettling feeling in his gut. They were just gems 

Right?

Before moving on and putting that unsettling feeling in the back of his mind, he noticed that far away from this ‘gem graveyard’, half shining in the light was one intact gem half covered in the dirt. 

“What?” Dipper said curiously. What was that doing here? It looked like a scapolite… though he was no gemstone expert. Dipper started to dug it out of the ground and dust it off. Doing so caused the strangest thing to happen. The gem started floating and glowing, then a second later a yellow light vaguely formed around the gem, said light speedily forming a humanoid shape. Not long after doing that, a solid humanoid being appeared. The being had honey yellow skin and bright yellow hair that was somewhat spikey and short. This being was around Dipper’s height but seemed a lot scrawnier compared to Dipper. (Though it wasn’t like Dipper was a well-muscled guy but still.) While the being had very feminine features (at least by human standards.) Dipper wasn’t 100% sure of the alien’s gender. Their eyes were golden and one of them was being covered by their hair. Their outfit was a dark yellow sleeveless V-neck with leggings that had a lighter shade of yellow on it. Both the leggings and the V-neck had a diamond symbol somewhere on them. 

“Woah…” Dipper whispered at the sight. It was an alien! Some sort of light based gem lifeform that can become solid. Or maybe it was a hologram… either way this is amazing! He couldn’t wait for Great Uncle Ford to see this!

The strange alien finally stopped looking around worriedly and faced Dipper, confused at the sight.

“A human?!” The alien said shocked, their voice sounding oddly nasally and grating. “How did you get here-”  
Dipper poked the alien, cutting them off and letting his curiosity get the better of him.

“Don’t touch me!” The alien said, nearly jumping.

“Sorry.” Dipper said awkwardly. “Thought you were a hologram.” The alien narrowed their eyes at that.

“I am a scapolite! How dare you say that!” The alien explained. “And how do you know about holograms your species just discovered the wheel?”

“Ah no?” Dipper said confused. “Well maybe five thousand years or so ago but now we’re much more advanced.” Then Dipper realized how old this alien must been. 

“Wait… what was going on here five thousand years ago? What’s with all the holes?” But instead of answering, the yellow alien looked at Dipper with a face full of horror then started running away. “Hey!” Dipper said as the alien ran further. “Come back here!” He didn’t know how long he chased after the alien but eventually he found them. They were fiddling around with one those strange alien devices, Dipper found earlier with a panicked expression on their face, muttering under their breath. At first Dipper thought the alien was speaking some alien language but as he got close Dipper realized the alien was mostly muttering about making a commutator and getting into contract with one the Diamonds. 

“Who are the Diamonds?” Dipper asked aloud. It took a minute but the alien noticed Dipper again and shrugged.

“Only the greatness gems out there. Once they find out there’s a human here, you’ll be sorry.” The alien said as they pulled wires. A second later the alien looked back at Dipper and realized that they just talked to the human once again. “What are you still doing here!?” They asked impatiently. “Seriously get out of the kindergarten!” 

“Kindergarten?” Dipper said warily. That was a strange name… but then Dipper thought about it. If this alien was really something light based and their ‘true’ form was just a gemstone and if there were deep people shaped holes in here…

The young man’s eyes widen as he placed together why this site was called kindergarten.

“Holy fuck… that’s sort of a dumb name for a place where gemstone people are made.” He said loud. “No offense.” 

In response to that statement, the alien threw some of the discarded wires at Dipper’s face.

“Hey!” Dipper groaned. “I’m sorry for saying that…” But the alien didn’t hear him and had started to mutter again. Something about ‘dumb crystal gems poofing him.’ And ‘dumb humans being in places they shouldn’t’ and 'dumb idiot who was too late to save her.’ 

“What was that?” Dipper asked when he heard bits of the last part. “Who’s her?” The alien stopped working and looked at Dipper once again. They then groaned and gave up fiddling with the device.

“You won’t understand…”  
~~~~  
Ford checked one of the many watches on his waist and sighed.

Dipper was late. 

The older man supposed technically Dipper wasn’t late since he never gave the kid a time to come back.

But looking at alien creations shouldn’t take that long.

So yeah, Dipper was late.

Though he mused, Dipper could have discovered something so grand that he was frozen in awe.

Or he could’ve been vaporized by an alien menace. 

Or his grandnephew was lying about his injuries and the kid was bleeding out.

Or the kid was taking a while to communicate with him.

Ford sighed and rubbed at his temples, all this overthinking was giving him a major headache. He probably should just call his great nephew to make sure he hadn’t been vaporized. The older man pulled out his walkie-talkie and talked into it.

“Dipper? Still there? Over.” It took a few minutes but Dipper finally replied.

“Great Uncle Ford? Yeah, sorry for the silence, over.” He said seemingly distracted. 

“What’s wrong? Over.” 

“Ah you should come over here.” Dipper said nervously. “You’re not going to believe this, over.”  
\---  
“What’s this?” The alien asked as they continued to look through Dipper’s backpack. 

“Ah, an apple.” Dipper answered as he waited for Great Uncle Ford to come down here. After the alien.(Who he was nicknaming Bill. Why? He had no idea. Better than ‘alien’) had come down from the weird looking device, he started examining Dipper. After a while, Dipper threw down his backpack just to keep ‘Bill’ off him. 

“Apple.” Bill said with mild fascination. They bit into it and cringed at the taste, spitting it out on Dipper’s shoes. 

“Hey!” Dipper said with annoyance. “Watch the shoes.” 

Bill stared at Dipper’s shoes.

“Why do you even have those?” They asked.

Before Dipper could answer, Ford had finally arrived and gasped at the sight of Bill.

“Amazing!” He said as he rushed over to Bill, getting a camera, a notepad and a chewed up pencil. 

Upon seeing another human, Bill started to hiss though Ford barely noticed as he took several photos of the alien. 

“This is a sight!” Ford marveled. “Wonderful!” He stopped taking pictures and start to take notes. “Where did you even find this lifeform, Dipper?”  
“Ah in the ground. Bill was a gem when I first found him.” Dipper explained.

“Bill?” Bill grimaced. “That’s not my name! I am Scapolite Facet-6X1C Cut-8XA.” The alien said proudly.

“A gemstone?” Ford said excited then he gasped again. “That keep-beach-city-weird kid was right!” Ford pulled out his cellphone. “I better tell him!”

“Woah!” Dipper said rushing over to his Great Uncle. “Are you sure, we should do that?” Ford frowned. “We barely know anything about this alien.” 

“I’m right here.” Scapolite said impatiently. “What are you, two talking about?”  
Ford looked at Dipper then looked at Scapolite then back at Dipper.

“You’re right Dipper, we shouldn’t tell anyone about our discovery just yet.” After saying this, Ford walked over to Scapolite and picked him up like they were nothing. “We should research it, first!”

“Put me down, you insufferable, human!” Scapolite screamed as they squirmed like an unhappy toddler.

“Um okay…” Dipper said worriedly. Well he guessed Ford had a point and they probably shouldn’t let this alien wander about the place. 

Still he sort of felt bad.

Then again Scapolite was just a gem…  
Right?


	3. A weirdo and frozen pizzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from my friend mitzuna.  
> The request was "How about... Dipper as a store clerk and Bill being the strange customer that starts to buy a concerning amount of... something? Is that too specific?"

It was almost the end of his shift. Dipper watched the store clock tick away as the seconds went by. He could almost taste that slice of chocolate cake Mabel made two days ago. And then he could be done for three day whole days three whole to sleep, play video games and explore that weird thing by the shack. 

Only twenty more minutes…  
“Hello. ” Said a voice that very high pitched for some reason.

Dipper snapped out his gaze and saw a tall dark skinned man dressed very punk at his counter. Who had a metric fuck ton of frozen pizzas in his chart.

And one can of red bull.

 

‘You like pizza,“ Dipper said flatly as the man start to put the pizzas on the counter. Since this was the local Gravity falls grocery store(goat free since last Tuesday.) there were not many workers. Dipper had to not only scan but also bag the items. Right now he wished a goat was here since that mean this weirdo would get his shit for free. (Why? He had no idea. That was what his boss did last time Gompers got in here.)

"I like triangles.” The weirdo said, smiling too attractively and revealing a triangular tattoo in the behind of his neck before turning back around.

“Pizza slices are triangle. Not these things.” Dipper said as he started to scan the frozen pizzas. Why did the weirdo say that? Nice tattoo though…

“Oh you’re not fun. The weirdo pouted. "But cute. What brings you around here?“

"I work here.” Dipper pointed out. It had been two minutes and he still had so many pizzas to go. (Okay, not that many. Like fifteen plus that dumb can but still.) "What about you? Never seen you before.“ It was true. While he made certain to not get too close to customers since he was staying till he had enough to get his own ghost hunting equipment and a go pro. he had never seen this guy before and the more he thought about it. The more worried he was about him. This was too much frozen pizza and Dipper was far from health nut.(Wendy’s lectures about not eating toast and soda for your breakfast was proof of that.)  
"Just moved in. Heard this town was weird. “

"That it is. ” Dipper mumbled. 

 

“Heard there were some cute guys here as well.”

“Oh?”

“Yep I’m looking at one right one. 

Dipper blushed and nearly threw a frozen pizza box to the floor. The first time he called him cute he thought the ma n was teasing him. But now? Was this weirdo flirting? Oh God. Flashbacks to his last dating attempt appeared in his mind. He didn’t have time for this.

"Um” Dipper said shyly as he finished scanning he rushed over to bag everything. The weirdo smirked and watch him with warm hazel eyes as he did.  
Once he managed to bag everything in what he felt was a real a leader amount of bags he checked the price.

“Your total is-” But the werido handed a hundred dollar bill and patted him on the shoulder. Slipping something into dipper shirt pocket without dipper noticing.  
“Keep the change.” He said as he took all the bags easily and left.

“Hey you can’t do that.”

But the weirdo was already gone.  
===  
Dipper opened the door to the shack and breather in the familiar smell. Outside of that weirdo that was a decent workday. No screaming children. No rude old people no entitled moms.

Just a weird guy with a love of frozen pizza.

 

Quickly he went to the kitchen to get a slice of cake. The weirdo on was his mind. Maybe he might see him again. Maybe not. But then he saw Grunkle Stan eating a third of the cake. With a sigh dipper supposed he could just play video games all night.

He then noticed something in his shirt pocket. It was note card. Did that weirdo do that?  
The notecard was the phone number and address of the weirdo who name was Bill cipher.

Maybe video games could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to request a dabble?  
> Send them here-http://yetanothersecretficblog.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
